Thousand Miles
by Emii72
Summary: Quinn prend enfin conscience de ses sentiments pour Rachel. (OS Faberry)


**_Introduction_** _:  
L'histoire se produit pendant la saison 6.  
(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

* * *

 ** _POV Quinn._**

Me revoilà de retour dans mon ancien lycée, ma dernière visite avait pour but d'aider Rachel à relancer le glee club et dénicher de nouveaux membres. Malheureusement mon séjour était de trop courte durée, à mon grand regret, j'ai donc décidé de passer mes vacances à Lima. Je me dirige tout naturellement vers l'auditorium, je pousse les portes de celui-ci et vois le glee club en pleine répétition. Je m'assieds dans le fond de la salle pour ne pas les déranger.

J'observe silencieusement Rachel coacher l'équipe, elle dégage tellement d'assurances et de passions que les élèves ne peuvent que l'écouter et exécuter parfaitement ses conseils. Une fois la répétition terminée et les jeunes partis, je me lève et me dirige vers la scène. Rachel ne me remarque pas car elle est concentrée sur les partitions posées sur le piano.

 **Quinn** : « _Ils sont doués, avec toi comme coach la victoire aux communales est assurée._ »

Elle pose les yeux sur moi et m'offre son plus beau sourire, je monte sur scène et la prends dans mes bras.

 **Rachel** : « _Je suis tellement contente de te voir Quinn._ » Elle me sert un peu plus contre elle.  
 **Quinn** : « _Moi aussi._ » Nous nous détachons l'une de l'autre.  
 **Rachel** : « _Puck n'est pas avec toi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non. Pour tout te dire, nous nz sommes plus ensemble..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _On se voyait rarement, c'est compliqué d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'est jamais là._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je suis désolé. Tu tiens le coup ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien._ »

Nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la fin des cours sonne. J'accompagne Rachel à son bureau, puis à sa voiture.

 **Rachel** : « _Tu veux bien passer la soirée chez moi ? Je suis toute seule, on commandera quelque chose à manger et tu pourrais rester dormir si tu veux._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Genre une soirée pyjama ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « __Nous n'en avons jamais fait quand nous étions au lycée si je me souviens bien.__ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Raison de plus._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Vingts heures chez moi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ça marche, à ce soir._ » Elle me donne un dernier câlin amical avant de nous séparer.

 **...**

La soirée se déroule parfaitement bien, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, passer du temps avec une amie. Même si ma rupture avec Puck c'est plutôt bien passé, je ressens tout de même une certaine tristesse. Après le dîner, nous nous asseyons confortablement sur le canapé, nous discutons et nous nous remémorons des souvenirs. J'abandonne Rachel quelques minutes pour répondre à un appel de ma mère. C'est en revenant dans le salon que je la trouve recroquevillée sur elle-même, je me précipite vers elle et la prends dans mes bras.

 **Quinn** : « _Rach, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ » Je la laisse sangloter sur mon épaule.  
 **Rachel** : « _Comme tu le sais mes papas ont divorcé._ _Ce matin j'ai appris que la maison est vendue. Ça peut paraître idiot mais je suis incapable de mettre les affaires de ma chambre dans des cartons._ » Elle redresse la tête et se détache de mes bras.  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est loin d'être idiots, c'est la chambre où tu as passé toute ton enfance et ton adolescence, normal que ce soit difficile pour toi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Chaque fois que j'essaie je fond en larmes..._ » Je l'attire dans un autre câlin.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je vais t'aider, à nous deux on y arrivera._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci._ » Je la libère de mon étreinte.  
 **Rachel** : « _Ça te dérangerait de dormir avec moi ? Je sais que ce n'est pas très adulte mais je ne me sens pas de passer la nuit seule._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ça me convient et puis ce ne serait pas une vraie soirée pyjama si nous ne partageons pas le même lit._ »

 **...**  
 ** _Le lendemain matin._**

En me réveillant je me trouve dans les bras de Rachel, ça a dû ce produire pendant la nuit car nous nous étions endormi chacune de notre côté. Je me sens étrangement bien contre elle. J'enfouis inconsciemment ma tête au creux de son cou, ce geste qui me paraît naturel la réveille.

 **Rachel** : « _Désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte._ » Elle tente de me libérer de son étreinte mais je l'en empêche en passant mon bras autour d'elle pour la garder près de moi.  
 **Rachel** : « _Quinn ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _On peut rester comme ça encore un moment ?_ »

En guise de réponse, elle ressert ses bras autour de moi me collant encore plus contre elle. La sensation d'être collé à ce petit corps chaud me fait frissonner et me donne envie de passer tout mon temps dans ses bras si confortables.

 **Rachel** : « _Je te remercie._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Pour ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Être là. Avec le divorce de mes papas, la vente de la maison et mon échec à Broadway, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une amie._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je serais toujours là pour toi Rach et si j'avais su que tu allais mal à ce point je serais venue beaucoup plus tôt._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _M'occuper du glee club m'aidait à oublier mes problèmes mais je_ _ _m'aperçois__ _que ce n'est pas suffisant..._ _Si je n'arrive pas à les faire gagner aux communales, le club sera vraiment fini et moi avec._ » Elle éclate en sanglots, se redresse et prend son visage entre ses mains.  
 ** **Quinn**** : « __Rachel stop !__ » Je me redresse également, prends ses mains dans la mienne et la force à me regarder.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne te laisserais pas dire ça. Tu es Rachel Berry, tu arriveras à sauver le glee club et tu remonteras sur les planches de Broadway._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _C'est encore trop tôt, je suis morte de trouille..._ » J'essuie délicatement les larmes sur ses joues.  
 **Quinn** : « _Depuis quand la peur t'empêche d'avancer ? La Rachel Berry que je connais ne recul devant rien ni personne. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, tu retourneras sur les planches et tu deviendras une grande star._ »

Suite à ses mots, un grand sourire s'affiche sur son visage et ses yeux s'illuminent. Avoir réussi à lui donner le sourire me réchauffe le cœur.

 **...**

Je me sens bizarre depuis que j'ai quitté la maison de Rachel. Elle me manque, ses câlins me manques. J'ai passé la matinée à l'aider à emballer ses affaires et à la réconforter chaque fois qu'elle pleurait. Ma relation avec Rachel a toujours été compliquée mais malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, elle est l'une des rares personnes à ne jamais m'avoir laissé tomber. C'est à mon tour de l'aider, je vais la soutenir et je vais tout faire pour l'aider à redevenir la grande Rachel Berry.

 **...**

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je parcours le lycée à la cherche de Rachel, je finis par me rendre à l'auditorium. Je sais qu'elle avait pour habitude se s'y réfugier quand elle n'avait pas le moral. En poussant les grandes portes, je la trouve au milieu de la scène et entends les premières notes de Thousand Miles.

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
Making my way downtown**_ _Traçant mon chemin en ville_ _ **  
Walking fast**_ _Je marche vite_ _ **  
Faces pass and I'm homebound**_ _Les visages défilent tandis que je rentre chez moi_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
Staring blankly ahead**_ _Je fixe la route, le regard vide_ _ **  
Just making my way**_ _En me contentant d'avancer_ _ **  
Making a way through the crowd**_ _Traçant mon chemin à travers la foule_

 _ **And I need you**_ _Et j'ai besoin de toi_

(Je traverse la salle et monte sur la scène.)

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
And I miss you**_ _Et tu me manques_

 _(Rachel & Quinn)_ _ **  
And now I wonder**_ _Et maintenant je me demande_

(Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et plonge mon regard dans le sien.)

 _ **If I could fall into the sky**_ _Si je pouvais tomber dans le ciel_ _ **  
Do you think time would pass me by ?**_ _Penses-tu que le temps m'épargnerait ?_ _ **  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_ _Car je sais que je parcourrais un millier de miles à pied_ _ **  
If I could just see you**_ _Si je pouvais seulement te voir_ _ **  
Tonight**_ _Ce soir_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
It's always times like these**_ _C'est toujours dans ces moment-là_ _ **  
When I think of you**_ _Que je pense à toi_ _ **  
And wonder if you ever think of me**_ _Et je me demande si toi aussi tu penses à moi parfois_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
Do you think of me ?**_ _Est-ce que tu penses à moi ?_ _ **  
Cause everything's so wrong**_ _Car tout va si mal et je me sens perdue_ _ **  
And I don't belong**_ _Et je ne appartiens pas_

 _(Rachel & Quinn)_ _ **  
Living in your precious memory**_ _A force de vivre avec ton précieux souvenir_

 _ **Cause I need you**_ _Car j'ai besoin de toi  
_ _ **And I miss you**_ _Et tu me manques  
_ _ **And now I wonder**_ _Et maintenant je me demande_

 _ **If I could fall into the sky**_ _Si je pouvais tomber dans le ciel  
_ _ **Do you think time would pass me by ?**_ _Penses-tu que le temps m'épargnerait ?  
_ _ **Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_ _Car je sais que je parcourrais un millier de miles à pied  
_ _ **If I could just see you**_ _Si je pouvais seulement te voir  
_ _ **Tonight**_ _Ce soir_

 _ **Yeah, tonight**_ _Yeah, ce soir  
_ _ **Yeah, tonight**_ _Yeah, ce soir  
_ _ **Oh, tonight**_ _Oh, ce soir_

 _ **And I, I don't wanna let you know**_ _Et je... je ne veux pas que tu saches que  
_ _ **I, I drown in your memory**_ _Je... je me noie dans ton souvenir  
_ _ **I, I don't wanna let this go**_ _Je... je ne veux pas pas que tout s'en aille  
_ _ **I, I don't**_ _Je... ne veux pas_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
Making my way downtown**_ _Traçant mon chemin en ville_ _ **  
Walking fast**_ _Je marche vite_ _ **  
Faces pass and I'm homebound**_ _Les visages défilent tandis que je rentre chez moi_ _ **  
Yeah, I'm homebound**_ _Yeah, je rentre chez moi_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
Staring blankly ahead**_ _Je fixe la route, le regard vide_ _ **  
Just making my way**_ _Me contentant d'avancer_

 _(Rachel & Quinn)_ _ **  
Making a way through the crowd**_ _Traçant mon chemin à travers la foule_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
And I still need you**_ _Et j'ai toujours besoin de toi_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
I still need you**_ _J'ai toujours besoin de toi_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
And I still miss you**_ _Et tu me manques toujours autant_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
I still miss you**_ _Tu me manques toujours autant_

 _(Rachel & Quinn)_ _ **  
And now I wonder**_ _Et maintenant je me demande_

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
If I could fall into the sky**_ _Si je pouvais tomber dans le ciel_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
Do you think time would pass us by ?**_ _Penses-tu que le temps nous épargnerait ?_

 _(Rachel & Quinn)_ _ **  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_ _Car je sais que je parcourrais un millier de miles à pied_ _ **  
If I could just see you**_ _Si je pouvais seulement te voir_ _ **  
Oh, oh**_ _Oh, oh_

 _(Quinn :_ _ **Rachel**_ _)_ _ **  
If I could fall (Into the sky)**_ _Si je pouvais tomber_ _ **(Dans le ciel)  
(Do you think) time would pass us by ? (Penses-tu)**_ _que le temps m'épargnerait ?_ _ **  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_ _Car je sais que je parcourrais un millier de miles à pied_ _ **  
If I could just see you**_ _Si je pouvais seulement te voir_ _ **  
(If I could just) hold you (Si je pouvais)**_ _seulement t'enlacer_

 _(Rachel & Quinn)_ _ **  
Tonight**_ _Ce soir_

Nous sommes toujours aussi proches l'une de l'autre, nos doigts s'enlacent ensemble. Son regard tendre me fait perdre la notion du temps et je retrouve la sensation de bien-être que j'ai eu ce matin dans ses bras.

 **Quinn** : « _Elle était pour qui cette chanson ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Pour personne, c'est seulement une de mes chansons préférées._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je te connais Rach, tu ne chantes pas ce genre de chanson juste comme ça, surtout quand tu ne vas pas bien._ »  
 **Rachel** : « __J'ai pensé à toi. Je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là, avec toi à mes côtés, je me sens plus forte.__ » Je rêve ou mon cœur s'emballe ?  
 **Quinn** : « _Dans ce cas je pense que je vais rester plus longtemps que prévu._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Quinn, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de..._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai envie de rester, de passer du temps avec toi._ » Je lui coupe la parole.  
 **Rachel** : « _J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie._ »

Elle me regarde encore avec beaucoup de tendresse, ça me fait fondre. Je suis réellement entrain de penser être attiré par Rachel ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi je me sens si bien dans ses bras et pourquoi elle me manquait tant. Fais quelque chose Quinn, tu ne peux pas rester planter là comme une idiote. Je me décide à vouloir parler quand je sens les lèvres de Rachel se poser délicatement sur les miennes. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et ses mains se glissent dans mes cheveux.

 **Rachel** : « _J'avais envie de faire ça depuis ce matin._ » Elle pose son front contre le mien.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu n'aurais pas du te retenir._ » J'embrasse rapidement ses lèvres.  
 **Rachel** : « _J'avais peur que ça devienne bizarre entre nous._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _N'ai plus peur, profitons simplement de l'instant présent._ » Elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser passionnément.  
 **Quinn** : « _Maintenant je ne peux que rester près de toi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne savais pas que t'embrasser avait ce pouvoir._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Et bien je crois que tes lèvres me rendent accro._ »

Suite à ses mots, je l'entraîne dans un long baiser. Peu de temps après nous nous retrouvons presque nues dans son bureau. Je la désir tellement que je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, mon amante doit être aussi impatiente que moi car elle ne me ralenti pas, bien au contraire. Mes doutes se confirment, je tombe belle et bien amoureuse de Rachel. Pour la première fois de ma vie je vais m'accrocher à ce sentiment et me donner corps et âmes pour garder notre relation intacte.


End file.
